DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): Socio-economic status is an important risk factor for asthma. Evidence suggests that excess morbidity and mortality from asthma in inner-city areas of large American cities is associated with social disadvantage. Socio-economic factors such as poverty, low level of education and minority status, underlie the disparity between health provider expectations and patient compliance. This application intends to reduce the gap between community-based providers and their asthma patients by: (1) improving provider - patient communication, (2) promoting more effective relationships among the various providers that interact with patients, and (3) encouraging providers to become more involved in the communities they serve. An effective educational intervention for health providers who treat inner city, ethnic populations with asthma would be very desirable. This Phase I application proposes the development of a sample video and supporting written material based on the principles of Relationship-Centered Care, an approach to health care that encourages providers to develop meaningful relationships with their patients, their colleagues and their service communities. Improvements in these areas can increase levels of satisfaction in providers and patients, an outcome that has been shown to enhance health status.